Gundam Generations: Megas XLR
by JamesFames
Summary: Coop, Jamie and Kiva discover a mysterious signal from outer space and meet Gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, who ask for help. Will they solve the situation before it's too late? Will include characters from other Gundam Series! Enjoy! Read and review!


**I just came up with another story! Megas XLR and Gundam crossover! How do you like that?! Both are about people piloting giant robots! Pretty cool huh?! Enjoy!**

Gundam Generations: Megas XLR

Chapter One: First Clash

In the city of New Jersey, a young man was working on the engine of his car. "Hey Coop? Are you almost done with the car yet?" Coop looked up, to see Jamie standing in the doorway. The two were best friends, ever since childhood, though they tend to argue on most occasions. "Almost done, Jamie. Just need to make a few more adjustments." Jamie sighed "Come on, Coop! You've been working on it for hours! Isn't Megas unstoppable already?" Coop said "Kiva said that I have to make sure that Megas is ready for anything, in case the Glorft tries to attack. Can't be too careful, ya know." Jamie said "She says stuff like that all the time. Besides, we're gonna be late for the big festival in town if we don't hurry." Coop resumes working on the engine. "Relax. I'll be done in a few minutes." Jamie sighs, then went back to the living room of the house. "Nothings had been the same since Coop found that lousy robot and Kiva always keeping him busy." Jamie sat on the couch, bored and hoping that Coop would hurry up and finish, then looked out the window. Then turned and saw Kiva, sitting on the couch. "Well, good to see you, Jamie. Is Coop done with the repairs yet?" Jamie said "Not yet. He's been working on it for hours and the festival is gonna start in ten minutes!" Kiva said "He should be done by now. Then again, it does take him hours to work on Megas." She brings up her holographic computer, then says "That's weird." Jamie became curious. "What is?" Kiva said "There appears to be some sort of signal coming from space, but it's nothing like I've ever seen before. Could this be some new life form?" Jamie sighs "Why do I get the feeling that this is going somewhere I don't like?" Kiva said "We have to go check it out. It could be dangerous." Jamie sighs "Why can't we just have a normal day for once?"

They got in the car, Coop in the driver's seat, Jamie in the front passenger seat and Kiva in the back. Coop activated the machine, the car being the head of the robot, then they flew off to outer space, searching for the mysterious signal. "So Kiva, mind explaining why we're in space again?" Kiva said "I've picked up a strange signal somewhere in outer space. Whatever it is, it's coming from something that's not of this world." Jamie said "So what does that mean? It's from a different galaxy or something?" Kiva said "I mean it could be from a different part of the universe. Question is: Where?" Coop said "Whatever it is, if it's dangerous, it gets smashed." Jamie said "Can you think up any other strategies, besides smashing, Coop?" Coop said "But I like smashing! It's fun!" They searched around some more, then Kiva said "Coop! Something's wrong!" Coop turned his head "What? Is it bad?" Kiva said "Worse! I'm not getting any readings! Something's jamming the radar!" Jamie said "So you're telling me that we're thousand miles away from home with no way back!" Kiva said "Until we find the source of the jammer and shut it down, I'm afraid so." Coop said "Aw man! And it's almost dinner time too! Mom's making spaghetti!" Kiva said "Luckily, the jammer is somewhere close. It's using some kind of cloaking device." Coop said "Well, it's time to uncloak it!" He activated a switch on the control, activating a flamethrower, spitting fire around the surrounding area. Nothing appeared. "Look, whoever is messing around, cut it out! We really don't have time to play games!" Then a voice suddenly said "Well, that's too bad. I was hoping you would have some spare time." Coop looked at the monitor, suddenly a picture of a young man appeared on the screen. He had his brown hair in the form of a thick thigh-length braid and wore a pair of dark, flared jodhpurs and a cassock-style shirt with a white turtleneck shirt underneath. "Who are you? And where did you come from?" The man grinned and said "Sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. The names Duo Maxwell. Also known as the Shinigami." Coop looked at him confused. "Shini… What?" Duo said "It's Japanese, for God of Death. Now, about where I came from? It's a bit complicated but I'm sure we can work something out." Coop said "Look, buddy; I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you really picked the wrong place to invade and you sure as Hell picked the wrong person to pick a fight with!" Amused, Duo said "You know, I admire the way you get angry. That and you have a sweet mobile suit! Dig the hotrod flames!" Coop said "Well I thank you for your honesty. Megas is an awesome robot. Plus, it has a refrigerator! Now I'll ask you this; WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A GUN!?" Duo laughed and said "Easy, big fella. I'm inside a mobile suit that looks like the Grim Reaper, right next to the black hole, you can't miss me." Coop looked at him, suspiciously, then Duo said "You know what? I'm not gonna lie to you. Just look over your right shoulder."

Coop shuttered, then slowly turned his head and looked behind him, and saw a massive mobile suit, like the Grim Reaper. "Pretty cool, huh? Now, let's have some fun!" He pulled out his twin beam scythes and the mobile suit kicked Megas in the back, slamming them into an asteroid. "So that's how you want to play it? Okay then!" Coop pressed another button, activating the machine gun attachment, only to continually miss, as the mobile suit was dodging every bullet. "Hold still, you long-haired, cloaky, creep!" Duo said "You're really bad with name calling, you know that? But don't get mad. The offer to talk is still open." Coop said "No way! You attacked me out of nowhere, made me late for dinner, and worst of all, made me late for the festival! Now, you're going down!" Coop activated another switch, allowing Megas to charge at the mobile suit. "You really should learn not to underestimate the Gundam Deathscythe Hell!" The Gundam began firing bullets from the Vulcan turrets on its head, though Megas was able to block them, it damaged the arms badly. "Coop, Megas won't be able to take another hit like that! We need a new plan!" Jamie said "Here's one; Get the hell out of here!" Coop said "Don't worry; I've got an idea!" Coop pressed another switch, activating Megas' double ultra-plasma cannon attachment. "Alright, you Grim Reaper wannabe; chew on this!" Megas fired a massive energy blast, but the Gundam managed to dodge even that. "Wow! I'm surprised that you have such powerful weapons! I know a guy who has a mobile suit that can fire TWO powerful blasts!" Coop said "Well, is he here? Cuz I would love to kick both of your butts!" From a distance, another mobile suit stood on an asteroid, holding a twin buster rifle. Inside its cockpit was Heero Yuy, having brown hair and wearing a green tank-top and dark-blue jeans. He looked at the monitor, targeting Megas, the Wing Gundam Zero charging up its twin buster rifle. "Target: Locked on." He fired, sending a massive energy blast at Megas. Coop noticed the blast, however, and Megas quickly moved out the way, the blast passing by, as it destroyed several asteroids before it destroyed a nearby satellite. "Whoa! What was that?!" The Wing Zero Gundam appeared at Gundam Deathscythe Hell's side, then Duo said "Took you long enough! I was already starting to have fun!" Heero said "We're not here to have fun, Duo. We're supposed to be investigating the mysterious signal. Not playing around with some primitive gorilla and his pet monkey thing." Jamie said "Monkey thing? MONKEY THING!? Blast them, Coop!" Kiva held him back "Jamie, wait a minute. They seem to know something about the signal we've picked up." Coop said "So you think they may know something about that signal?" Kiva said "Isn't that what I just said?" Duo said "Sorry we won't be able to finish our game, but we got other stuff to deal with. Maybe we can meet again sometime." Coop said "Wait, don't leave! We wanna help you find that thing you were talking about!" Heero said "This is a mission of utmost importance, not a game of complete stupidity. We cannot have you get in our way." Coop said "Please! With sugar on top! I promise I'll behave!" Jamie mumbled "Please say no. I don't wanna die." Heero thought for a moment, not sure what to think. "Come on, Heero! I'm sure he'll be a major help! I'll keep him under watch, if that'll calm you down." Heero said "You promise to behave?" Coop nodded "I promise, I'll even give you a Mega slush and a filly cheesesteak, if I mess up!" Heero sighed and said "Fine. You can help. But don't get in the way." Coop said "Alright! You won't be disappointed, I promise!" Duo said "Awesome! Now, follow us to the base. We'll show you around." They went together to head to the base, Kiva now wondering about their next move.

**I hope you liked it and sorry about the introductions and descriptions. At least it's done! Please review!**


End file.
